Tetsuya Gombal
by Keys-sama
Summary: Akashi mendadak galau gara-gara Kuroko jadi pintar menggombal. FOR #AKAKUROXYGEN (YunAra Challenge no 01)


"Akashi-_kun_, kau tahu apa bedanya kau dengan bintang?"

"Tidak Tetsuya."

"Tidak ada bedanya, karena bagiku, kalian sama-sama terang."

Akashi Seijuro, 17 tahun, ketua tim basket Rakuzan yang disebut juga sang kaisar dan merupakan pemilik _emperor eyes_. Sudah seminggu ini, merasa gagal paham dengan kekasihnya yang merupakan bayangan dari seorang Kagami Taiga.

Entah mendapat wangsit atau ajaran darimana? Kuroko Tetsuya jadi jago sekali menggombal membuat harga diri Akashi sebagai seorang seme terluka.

Seperti-

Hari ini.

**Tetsuya Gombal**

**Disclaimer**

**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rating**

**K+ (Aman untuk semua golongan).**

**FOR #AKAKUROXYGEN (YunAra Challenge no 01)**

Akashi terdiam, dia berusaha bersikap tenang dan tidak mencium si maniak vanila shake itu saking gemasnya. Mereka saat ini tengah duduk santai di teras rumah Kuroko. Biasa, malam minggu seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Akashi akan datang untuk ngapel dengan berbagai macam buah tangan.

Ada pizza, ada ponsel baru, ada sapi hidup jaga-jaga kalau kekasihnya mau membuat pesta barbeque dadakkan, dan masih banyak yang lainnya.

Maklum, Akashi Seijuro kan merupakan anak dari orang terkaya di dunia. Apa pun yang diinginkannya bisa dibeli dengan sekali jentikkan jari saja.

Di depan teras, dua sapi besar menge-moh dengan malasnya. Mengingatkan Kuroko pada sahabat ungunya, Murasakibara.

Duduk bersisian, Kuroko yang sedang mendongak menatap langit dan bintang bertaburan masih saja memasang wajah datar. Akashi di sampingnya juga anteng membaca buku, sesekali, dia curi pandang melihat wajah sang uke dari samping.

"Akashi-_kun_, kau tahu apa bedanya kau dengan bintang?" Kuroko mulai lagi.

Akashi yang merupakan seme yang begitu mencintai ukenya dan tidak mau membuat sang uke terluka terpaksa pasti akan selalu menanggapinya. Walau hatinya lelah karena terus digombali membuat posisi _top_-nya dipertanyakan, dia menjawab, "Tidak ada bedanya, kan?"

"Salah. Bintang ada di langit, sementara Akashi-_kun_ ada di hatiku."

Tuhan! Akashi mau mewek saja rasanya. Mau tidak mau dia harus mengakui kalau gombalan yang dilontarkan bibir manis Kuroko –karena dia sudah sangat sering mencicipinya- dengan wajah sedatar papan triplek itu membuat hatinya berbunga juga.

Salah siapa coba kalau Kuroko mendadak jago menggombal?

"Akashi-_kun_, kau tahu apa bedanya kau dengan bintang?"

Satu pertanyaan dengan tiga jawaban. Pemuda pemilik iris heterokrom menahan napas, dia tersenyum tipis dan menjawab, "Sudah Tetsuya. Kau jangan menggombaliku terus. Katakan saja apa yang kau ingin aku berikan?"

"Salah." Kuroko masih keukeuh. Akashi menelan ludah. "Bintang itu indah namun dia berada di langit, sementara Akashi-_kun_ lebih indah, karena selalu ada di sisiku."

Detik itu juga. Akashi Seijuro, 17 belas tahun, pemuda paling diinginkan para wanita sedunia dan uke sejagad raya, memutuskan untuk melamar dan mempersuami Kuroko Tetsuya.

**Something**

Semua perintah Akashi adalah _absolute_. Dia tidak pernah salah karena dia selalu menang. Kemenangan tim Seirin di _winter_ _cup_ pun tidak pernah dia akui. Akashi berpendapat, dia memang sengaja mengalah karena tidak mau ukenya terlalu kelelahan demi mengalahkannya.

Anggap saja maskawin sebelum nikah. Kuroko kan begitu berambisi untuk menjadi juara pertama.

Yah, walau pun dia hanya bisa menjadi bayangan seorang Kagami Taiga.

Akashi itu posesif. Dia tidak suka siapa pun mendekati sang _baby blue_ apalagi secara terang-terangan termasuk oleh cahayanya sendiri.

Tujuan pertama Akashi sampai hari ini tidak berubah.

Satu, mematahkan dua tangan Kise Ryouta karena selalu saja melingkarkan dua tangannya ke tubuh Koroko. Memeluknya SKSD, dan sialnya, Kuroko tidak pernah menolak pelukkan sang model _bishie_. Kuroko paling hanya akan bergumam dengan suara tanpa nada, _"Kise-_kun_, aku tidak bisa bernapas."_

Kedua, dia ingin menghancurkan tangan Murasakibara Atsushi. Bukan sekali dua kali Sang _Emperor_ jengah karena Murasakibara dengan tampang malasnya mengulurkan tangan ke wajah sang manik _blue_ mengancam akan menghancurkan tubuh kecil Kuroko. Yang tidak dirinya mengerti hanya satu hal antara hubungan Atsushi dengan Tetsuyanya itu. sudah diancam seperti itu kenapa Kuroko masih terus nekad mendekati Murasakibara? Jawabannya hanya dua hal, pertama Kuroko menganggap semuanya hanya guyonan, kedua karena Kuroko sudah terlanjur berjiwa _masochist_.

Ketiga, merobek-robek mulut Aomine Daiki.

_Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku kecuali diriku sendiri._

Sebenarnya, slogan kebanggan Aomine itu bukanlah suatu hal yang akan dia permasalahkan. Hanya saja, yang membuatnya kesal adalah tingkah arogan Aomine yang tidak ada duanya. Apa-apaan caranya memanggil Kuroko selama ini itu? 'Tetsu'? _hell_... Akashi saja bahkan memanggilnya secara lengkap 'Tetsuya'. Cara Aomine memanggilnya itu sudah seperti panggilan sayang saja.

Akashi pun tadinya sempat berpikir memanggil Kuroko dengan panggilan khasnya sendiri. 'Tet', 'Suy', 'Suya', namun di antara tiga pilihan itu, tidak ada yang menurutnya lebih mesra daripada cara panggilan Ahomine. Alhasil, dia jadi gondok setengah mati. Mau memanggil 'Tetsu' juga tentu saja dirinya gengsi. Karena itu, Akashi memiliki ambisi untuk merobek-robek mulut Aomine dan membuatnya tidak bisa bicara lagi. nanti.

Keempat, menghancurkan harga diri Midorima Shintaro. Sikap _tsundere_ yang tidak ada duanya membuat Akashi sering dongkol menanggapinya. Bukan, Akashi merupakan seseorang yang amat tenang. Dia pintar dalam mengatur sebuah strategi dan mengambil hati orang-orang membuat mereka semua patuh dan menuruti semua yang dia inginkan.

Yang membuat Akashi kesal adalah cara Midorima mendekati Kuroko. Dulu dia 'tidak sengaja' mengatakan, "Bukannya aku suka atau bagaimana? Tapi menurut _oha-asa_ hari ini, _lucky item_-ku adalah mencium bibir Kuroko setiap hari."

Saat itu, Akashi hanya bisa tersenyum. Pasalnya, dia dan Kuroko memang belum memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar kapten basket dan anggotanya. Tapi, sampai hari ini sang Emperor masih tidak bisa melupakannya. Tuan muda Seijuro, tetap menyimpan dendamnya sebelum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk membalas semuanya.

Yah, walau pun saat itu Kuroko menolak permintaan Midorima dengan alasan, _'Aku tidak mau bertukar jigong dengan Midorima_-kun."

Terakhir, pada Kagami Taiga. Jangan heran kalau di antara yang lainnya, Kagami merupakan salah satu orang yang paling Akashi benci. Dia dan Kuroko itu sudah seperti prangko saja, amat lengket dan ke mana-mana pasti pergi berdua. Belum lagi mengetahui fakta hanya Kuroko yang bisa menenangkan Kagami saat pemuda beralis cabang itu tengah murka. Kagami pun memiliki perannya sendiri untuk menenangkan Kuroko setiap kali si surai _baby blue_ merasa gelisah –tertekan.

Yah, _simbiosis mutualisme_ di antara keduanya memang cukup mengganggu. Suatu hal yang sah-sah saja kalau Akashi merasa iri atau pun cemburu. Sikap Kagami yang begitu protektif pada bayangannya membuat Akashi beberapa kali merasa hatinya dihujam besi berduri.

Walau pun Kuroko menegaskan hubungan mereka hanya sebatas itu dan Kagami sudah dia anggap seperti induk sendiri. Sesekali sang Tuan muda berambut merah tidak bisa menahan diri ketika api menggelora menghanguskan hati.

Akashi begitu ingin menghilangkan Kagami Taiga dari muka bumi. Tidak ada tempat di antara dia dan Tetsuya untuk orang ketiga. Antariksa masih luas, lebih baik Kagami jauh-jauh saja.

"Akashi-_kun_, aku lelah. Boleh aku beristirahat?"

"Tentu saja, Tetsuya." Akashi yang sedang jalan-jalan sore dengan Kuroko di sebuah taman tersenyum. "Kau mau istirahat di mana?"

"Di hatimu."

Pliiis deh!

Akashi hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Sampai hari ini, kebiasaan Kuroko menggombalinya intensitasnya masih tidak berkurang juga. Pada akhirnya keduanya memilih duduk di bangku taman. Menatap lurus ke depan, memperhatikan beberapa anak kecil yang tampak sangat asyik bermain pasir.

Pemuda _blue_ masih saja asyik menyesap _milkshake_-nya, wajah datar setia terpasang apik menjadi topeng kebanggannya, di sisinya sesekali Akashi mencuri pandang, tangan kanannya terulur, mengambil tangan kiri Kuroko yang bebas lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku pikir Akashi-_kun_ sudah tidak perlu lagi menggenggam tanganku." Kuroko menoleh, saat dua tangan Akashi tampak tidak punya kerjaan karena sejak tadi terus memilin-milin jemari lentik berkulit pucat milik Kuroko.

"Kenapa begitu, Tetsuya?"

"Karena Akashi-_kun_ sudah menggenggam erat hatiku."

Akashi diam lagi. Dia tidak mau mengatakan apa pun. Semakin dia membantah semakin Kuroko gencar memberinya banyak gombalan yang membuat telinganya pun ikut memerah.

"Akashi-_kun_, aku tidak pernah melihat sesuatu hal yang seindah dirimu." Tapi tampaknya, walau didiamkan Kuroko kalau sedang kumat memang tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya diam. "Sesuatu yang semenarik dirimu, bercahaya, membuatku silau karena semua pesona yang kau miliki."

Akashi menunduk dalam.

"Senyummu begitu menawan, suaramu seperti simfoni cinta yang membuat jantungku terus berdegup kencang."

Sudah Tetsuya! Akashi tidak tahan lagi.

"Sorot matamu begitu tajam, menghujam jantungku meremukkan tulang-belulang. Sensasi yang menyenangkan selalu kau berikan, cinta yang hatiku simpan untukmu sama sekali tidak memiliki batasan."

Tidak bisa lagi!

"Akashi-_kun_-"

"Tetsuya..." panggil Akashi lirih. Tidak mengizinkan Kuroko bicara lebih panjang lagi karena itu tidak baik untuk pengendalian diri yang selama ini dirinya kuasai. _Soft blue_ dan heterokrom saling menatap. Akashi tersenyum lembut, dia memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri sambil berkata, "Sampai kau berani meninggalkanku setelah semua yang kau katakan ini. Kupastikan neraka terdasar akan menjadi tempatmu. Dan aku tidak akan salah karena aku selalu menang. Semua yang kukatakan itu _absolute_."

Kali ini, wajah Kuroko yang berubah pucat. Dia tidak menyangka semua gombalan yang dirinya baca iseng-iseng di buku dan dia _copy_ lalu suarakan pada Akashi, akan membuat dirinya semakin digilai seperti ini.

**The end**

Ini terinspirasi dari percakapan antara saya sama pacar saya. Dia sering marah-marah setiap kali saya gombalin tapi mukanya merah. Hahaha

Maaf kalau sikap keduanya OOC. Humornya garing, ya? Maklum, masih belajar.

Makasih buat yang mau baca dan bersedia ninggalin review.

Ah, ya. Penname saya ganti lagi. Mungkin ada yang kenal? Hihihi.

Kuroko-Sensei diusahakan update bulan ini. _See you_!


End file.
